the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
A Brat Walks Among Us
'''A Brat Walks Among Us '''is the sixth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the Teen Titans (consisting of Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg), as well as Firefly, Livewire, and Mr. Twister, respectively. Synopsis A bratty 3-year-old named Brynnie Bratton decides to hire the Teen Titans to help her find her father, but is also wearing a tiara with a fractal that makes her invincible. The heroes and villains must put up with her superpowered temper-tantrums while Flash helps the Teen Titans track down Brynnie's father and bring her under control. Plot The Teen Titans (consisting of Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg) venture into the streets of Hero City to intercept a rampaging monster. However, after finding the monster, the Titans soon find themselves running for their lives, as cars are being tossed in their direction continuously. While hiding behind a building, Cyborg and Starfire ponder as to why a monster is attacking them in the first place. Looking around the corner, they see that the monster is actually a little girl with belief-defying superpowers. Robin suggests that instead of hurting the girl they should restrain her, but his plan fails when the girl thrashes the whole team one by one, hence they were almost killed when the Justice League intervenes. The Justice League examine the girl and believe, according to Brainiac 5, that the girl is wearing a Starro Fractal on her head like a tiara. Suddenly, the heroes were ambushed by Sinestro and Black Manta, who are sent by Lex Luthor to retrieve the fractal from the girl's head, followed by a swarm of LexBots. While the Justice League and the Teen Titans are distracted, Sinestro and Black Manta attempt to grab the girl, but they are knocked out by her powers. The similar thing happened to the heroes when they try to do the same until the Flash scoops her up but isn't quick enough when she slams him into a wall. The Wonder Twins intervene and grab the girl before Black Manta has the chance to scoop her up by her tiara with his spear, allowing Superman to throw Sinestro and Black Manta back to Slaughter Swamp. This enrages Luthor, who begins ranting and raving over Sinestro's and Black Manta's failure to another fractal retrieval mission. After the battle, the girl introduces herself as Brynnie Bratton and reveals to the heroes about her plight; she is on a search for her father, who is a member of the Hero City Fire Department. The Teen Titans take pity on Brynnie, and have the Flash find her father. In the meantime, the Justice League takes her to the Hall of Justice, where she causes trouble amongst the League's members without warning. Later, the Flash reports that he found Brynnie's father currently trying to put out the fire on a breach on the Great Wall made by Firefly and Livewire, whom Luthor sent to destroy it while the League is distracted, only to be subdued by the Teen Titans, allowing the Flash to buy time to inform Brynnie's father that the League found his daughter. Meanwhile, Brynnie has had enough fun at the Hall of Justice and just was about to continue her search for her father when she is teleported to the Hall of Doom by Luthor. Unfortunately, it seems the Legion of Doom is having trouble trying to take the fractal from her as she causes more mayhem amongst its members than the Justice League, ultimately escaping through a hole on the floor she created with her powers, enabling herself to search for her father again. The Justice League regroups at Katana's Bonsai Park to fight the Legion of Doom for the possession of Brynnie, a la football, with the Wonder Twins commentating. Superman, annoyed by their commentating, orders the Wonder Twins to get their powers in the game. They do so, managing to grab Brynnie from Mr. Twister (with Jayna as a giant spider, and Zan as an ice web) when the little girl has had enough games and decides to commit suicide since she was unable to find her father anyway. The League suspects that she is overloading the fractal with bratty emotion, with Batman confirming that this type of Starro Fractal is powerful enough to wipe out an entire area, taking everything in it with her like a nuclear reaction. The Legion of Doom catches Batman's tone and flee the scene just as the Titans arrive with Brynnie's father via firetruck. Finally reunited with his daughter, Brynnie's father rewards the League with her fractal, which they will store back at S.T.A.R. Labs, before the fireman and his daughter leave. At the end of this episode, the Justice League thanks the Teen Titans for finding Brynnie's father, giving them a special communication beacon (as their own reward), which they will use to call them if they are needed again, before returning to the Hall of Justice. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * In the scene where the Teen Titans are being chased by Brynnie, they should run the similar style from a 1969 television show, "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!". * In the scene where the Justice League and the Legion of Doom are fighting over possession of Brynnie, their movement should be recycled from Disney's 1967 film, "The Jungle Book", where Baloo and Bagheera fought the monkeys (led by King Louie) over the possession of Mowgli. Category:Season 1